lagrimas para un demonio- capitulo 1-
by Shinigami Cross
Summary: Después de los juegos mágicos, los magos de fairy tail se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza que develara un increíble secreto y pondrá a prueba los lazos entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: **esta historia sucede justo después de los grandes juegos mágicos; no tomo en cuenta el arco que le procede. Me atreví a colocar unos personajes originales, puesto que al no tomar los que le siguen a este arco , originalmente, tuve que hallar otra forma de darle vida a la trama de esta pequeña historia. No use los villanos anteriores porque, a mi pensar, seria demasiado repetitivo.

**TITULO: **Fairy tail- lagrimas para un demonio-.

**AUTOR DEL FIC: **Shinigami cross.

**AUTOR DE LO OBRA ORIGINAL: **HIRO MASHIMA

**Esta es una historia "ficticia" que toma como base, mas no representa , la historia original de su creador Hiro Mashima; fue echa únicamente con fines de entretenimiento, sin ningún fin lucrativo, no contiene ningún tipo de spoiler y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

Nos encontramos a natsu, lucy, gray, erza y happy; Estaban en medio de una misión, en búsqueda de un terrible monstruo que azotaba a una pequeña villa cerca de ahí. Hacia ya mas de 6 días que habían recibido esta misión y todos sus esfuerzos por hallarlo los llevaron a adentrarse a un bosque sumamente espeso, muy alejado de la villa o cualquier tipo de civilización cercana.

-ya hace mas de 3 días que estamos caminando estoy cansado- dijo happy con desanimo.

-bueno, realmente tu has estado volando- dijo lucy con una cara de total cansancio.

A su lado natsu, erza y gray sentían lo mismo, ya hacia mucho que caminaban y no había rastro del monstruo, ni siquiera una leve pista de el. Natsu gruñía de rabia.

-MALDICIÓN! SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS MONSTRUO COBARDE-

-Silencio natsu, deja de estar gritando como un loco- contesta gray con desagrado.

Y así, por enésima vez, inician otra pelea tonta, donde la única capaz de calmar a ese par de atarantados, es la maga mas fuerte del gremio Erza scarlet.

-CÁLLENSE LOS 2 DE UNA VEZ!-

En un instante la calma regresa al grupo, sin embargo el animo estaba decayendo y ya la noche estaba por caer; los magos deciden caminar un poco mas, al menos hasta llegar a un claro donde pudieran descansar esa noche. poco tiempo paso, por suerte para ellos, encontraron un lugar bastante acogedor. era un lugar hermoso, nunca se imaginaron ver tal escena en un bosque como ese, había un pequeño lago formado por un preciosa cascada, arboles a su alrededor, flores de colores resplandecientes cercaban la orilla de aquel lago y para adornar mas la escena, un sinfín de luciérnagas que brillaban como estrellas, el lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, todos pensaron igual, esa noche la pasarían en aquel sitio. Así el grupo se refresco y se dispuso a dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

La noche transcurre tranquila bajo la mirada de 3 figuras que se ocultan en las sombras de la misma.

-Ya han llegado...es tiempo de actuar-

-Que haremos con los demás?-

-Elimínenlos-

Amanece, los magos despiertan uno a uno ya descansados y con las energías al 100% , algo que sin duda necesitarían, pues jamás pudieron a verse imaginado la terrible amenaza que enfrentarían, ni el oscuro secreto que saldría a la luz en esa fatídica mañana.

-ahhh... que bien dormí, me siento genial- bosteza Lucy.

-Lo mismo digo, fue una noche muy relajante, pero el día de ayer fue poco productivo... creo que debemos volver, no le veo caso seguir a ciegas- opina erza tranquilamente..

-Supongo que tienes razón, me preocupa que el monstruo nos haya rodeado y regresado a la villa- dijo gray.

-Maldición! esperaba pelear con es dichoso monstruo, todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo, volvamos entonces!- exclama natsu molesto.

-Pero es agradable a ver salido juntos, hace ya un tiempo que no hacíamos una misión juntos, después de los grandes juegos mágicos hemos estado muy ocupados; fue como un día de campo!- decía Lucy entusiasmada.

Las emociones de lucy contagiaron al equipo y ante aquel paisaje era inevitable ponerse un poco nostálgico, pero Erza estaba preocupada por los aldeanos así que envió a happy a averiguar la situación de la villa, volando seria la forma mas rápida de salir de aquel bosque y si había problemas en la villa el podría pedir ayuda a los otros miembros del gremio. Happy partió de inmediato y los demás emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

Poco tiempo paso, mientras caminaban en aquel bosque la atmósfera se ponía cada vez mas tensa, no podían entender el porque pero todos se pusieron alertas ante cualquier peligro. En ese momento un silencio total invadió el bosque, todos dirigen su mirada hacia la copa de aquellos enormes arboles que cubrían el bosque, desde ahí algo cae y se impacta contra el suelo generando un a densa capa de polvo.

-Que es eso!- "Lucy"

-Por fin!, vamos cobarde, enfréntate a mi... estoy encendido!- "natsu"

-Natsu espera!- "Erza"

-Pero que demonios!- "gray"

La cortina de polvo se disipa poco a poco dejando al descubierto a los nuevos enemigos de fairy tail. 3 figuras que ellos jamás habían visto aparecieron ante sus sorprendidos ojos. A la izquierda de cabello negro, ojos azul profundo, piel blanca y una mirada fría; A la derecha hombre con un tono de piel mas cálido, ojos avellana, cabello café oscuro y con una mirada de hostilidad total; al centro el que aparentaba ser el líder del grupo, ojos color negro, cabello de un gris oscuro, piel clara, su mirada... totalmente... serena.

Sin dudar un solo momento se abalanzan sobre los miembros de fairy tail, estos no pueden creer la velocidad de sus enemigos, no les tomo nada de trabajo pasar atreves de Natsu, Erza y Gray para llegar a su objetivo... Lucy. El líder se detiene justo frente a la chica, con la palma de la mano abierta en dirección al rostro de ella.

-Duerme... cuando despiertes... todo empezara-

Lucy se desploma en los brazos de aquel sujeto. los magos aun sorprendidos reaccionan ante la escena.

-LUCY!- gritan todos.

-DESGRACIADO SUÉLTALA!- grita Natsu enfurecido.

Los enemigos se ponen en formación de batalla, aun con lucy en los brazos el extraño sujeto da la orden a sus aliados.

-Terminen con ellos-

La batalla empieza rápidamente, en el camino de Erza se interpone el tipo de cabello café, quien en una impresionante embestida se aleja junto con erza y se pierden en el bosque, a gray le toca lo mismo con el chico pelinegro; Natsu en cambio tiene el camino libre hacia su enemigo, quien en una acción sorprendente esquiva la embestida del dragon slayer.

Del cuerpo del sujeto empieza a emanar una especie de aura azul, parecida a llamas pero de diferente naturaleza, poco a poco se empiezan a separar de el y toma forma de 2 lobos, quienes tienen función de guardianes para lucy.

-Que asunto tienen con lucy?, por que ella es su objetivo?- pregunta natsu.

No hay repuesta de parte de del enemigo, natsu vuelve a preguntar sin obtener respuesta alguna. Enfurecido arremete contra el extraño personaje, sin embargo este bloque fácilmente los ataque del dragon slayer. La batalla se pone cada vez mas intensa. natsu comienza a ganar terreno y hacer retroceder a su oponente, pero este no se queda atrás, ahora la pelea esta pareja ambos reciben y dan golpes por igual.

Mientras tanto Gray lidiaba su propia batalla.

-Por que están tras de lucy- "gray"

-Eso no es asunto suyo... lo único que debes saber es que esta sera tu tumba- responde el enemigo.

-Ya veo... el motivo no importa. Ustedes atacaron a un miembro de nuestra familia, eso es suficiente para destrozarlos.- "gray"

-Fairy tail ha sido reconocido como una amenaza.. en especifico ustedes 3, Gildarts, Laxus, Mira jane strauss, Gajeel y Wendy marvel... ustedes serán eliminados- Amenaza el sujeto.

Gray ataca rápidamente con sus lanzas de hielo, el oponente lo esquiva, el mago de hielo repite nuevamente; lanzas, martillos, balas, espadas de hielo vuelan y destruyen todo a su paso pero no tocan al enemigo. En un movimiento rápido este decide atacar pero extrañamente no usa magia, a pesar de esto logra ser rival para Gray. El sujeto toma ventaja sobre el mago de hielo, quien ahora a duras penas puede defenderse, recibe una y otra vez los ataques de su oponente, su velocidad es impresionante así como su fuerza.

En una asombrosa muestra de poder el ojiazul da un golpe devastador al mago quien sale despedido varios metros lejos de el. Un Gray gravemente herido yace sobre el piso, a pesar de eso, el orgullo y la responsabilidad de cuidar a uno de los suyos lo hace ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-Entiende que jamás me ganaras... resígnate y muere de una vez- le dice el sujeto

-Ja..mas... mientras uno de nosotros este en peligro no tenemos derecho a perder, me levantare las veces que sea necesario... eres tu el que se debe rendir...aquí no puedes ganar... jamás le ganaras a Fairy Tail- contesta gray con voz jadeante y cansada.

El mago de hielo reúne toda su fuerza y voluntad, rápidamente se lanza sobre su oponente, la velocidad de creación aumenta, una y otra vez cambia de ataques , el enemigo no lo puede seguir, no lo puede creer, el mago que hace un momento estaba moribundo ahora le esta ganando. La fuerza de gray es impresionante ataques violentos y relampagueantes caen sobre el ojiazul, En un ataque sale despedido por los aires, Gray se lanza sobre el y lo impacta contra el piso con su martillo, el enemigo se pone de pie, no alcanza a visualizar que el mago de hielo esta justo frente a el; recibe una devastadora embestida de excalibur que lo proyecta violentamente hacia un rió cercano.

Gray esta agotado pero ha ganado su pelea, o eso creía... El enemigo se levanta nuevamente.

-Estoy... decepcionado... los informes fueron equivocados...Fairy Tail no es mas que basura. Sin embargo lo hiciste bien, fue entretenido, así que te daré un presente... Mi nombre es "Seal"-

No puede creer lo que ve, simples rasguños son lo que cubre el cuerpo de su oponente que se ha identificado finalmente.

-Y esta es mi magia...Dragon...Force!- "Seal"

Escamas azules cubren el cuerpo de Seal, sus heridas han sanado por completo, una presión mágica abrumadora le quita la respiración a Gray.

-ALIENTO DEL DRAGÓN DE AGUA!- "Seal"

El ataque es poderoso, inminente y sin misericordia...

Erza corre con la misma suerte, a pesar de que sus ataques son poderosos, rápidos y precisos, su oponente es demasiado fuerte y también termina cayendo.

-Sigues parándote una y otra vez... por que ustedes los humanos no aceptan sus limites? por que no aceptan su debilidad?. por que buscan el cielo, cuando su lugar es el suelo?- pregunta con aires de superioridad a aquel otro sujeto.

-Así que tu no lo eres... un humano me refiero... esta claro, si lo fueras no harías una pregunta tan estúpida. nosotros nos levantamos y miramos hacia arriba por que tenemos personas importantes que proteger... en especial nosotros que pertenecemos a Fairy Tail- contesta Erza

-Hmm, como protegerás algo, si ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti misma... mujer te mostrare tu limite, te mostrare lo que jamás podrás alcanzar, te mostrare lo que significa PODER!-

La presión en el lugar sube alarmante mente, erza no se puede mover, solo puede observar aquella escena. la piel de su oponente se cubre de escamas color café y una poderosa aura mágica cubre aquel individuo.

-DRAGON FORCE!... Yo soy Nova... El Dragon de Tierra, y te daré un dato curioso, nosotros no tenemos aliento... por que no lo necesitamos... CAÑON DEL DRAGON DE TIERRA!.-

Usando únicamente su fuerza bruta se proyecta directo hacia Erza, quien en una impresionante muestra de velocidad y experiencia. logra re equipar su armadura de diamante, pero esta no le sirve de nada, la armadura es traspasada como si se tratase de un objeto de cristal. El cuerpo de Titania es lanzado hacia la espesura del bosque.

Con Natsu el panorama no es diferente, poco a poco es llevado a su limite.

Natsu golpea ferozmente a su oponente, a pesar de esto el tipo permanece con una expresión inmutable. El escenario ya no es ni la sombra de lo que fue, esta quemado, hundido, los arboles ya no perecen, ahora se ha convertido en una especie de coliseo rustico donde natsu y su oponente dan una pelea sin tregua.

-DIME QUE PRETENDES HACER CON LUCY?!- "Natsu"

Por fin el sujeto de cabello gris da una respuesta.

-Protegerla de ustedes. protegerla de la humanidad, de los que la rechazaron- contesta, con una expresión de molestia.

-A que diablos te refieres?!- pregunta natsu

-Un humano ignorante como tu jamás lo entendería- responde el enemigo.

-Lo único que necesito entender es que ustedes quieren llevarse a lucy lejos de nosotros y eso jamás! lo permitiré!- "Natsu"

La pelea se sigue intensificando, llamas rojas y lo que parecen ser llamas azules cubren el lugar por completo. Natsu cambia a modo dragón de fuego y rayos, los ataque de el se vuelven mas violentos y destructivos, pero su contrincante esta a la altura y también aumenta su fuerza destructiva. Repentinamente el Dragon slayer se ve replegándose y cubriéndose de los embates de su oponente, cada vez mas y mas ,disminuyendo los golpes que envía, tampoco le ayuda el ver que los cuerpos de sus amigos caen al piso semiconscientes.

-ERZA! GRAY!, MALDITOS!... ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ!- Grita natsu lleno de ira.

Pero esta vez su oponente lo supera, su ira no le sirve de mucho, sigue siendo abatido por su enemigo. Natsu recibe un golpe demoledor que lo eleva y deja caer como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo. Sin embargo el Dragon slayer se pone de pie una vez mas, ya sin fuerzas y guiado únicamente por su valor.

-Te levantas una vez mas... acaso no comprendes que no puedes ganar?- le pregunta a natsu

-No solo intentas llevarte a lucy, sino que también heriste a mis amigos...no importa cuantas veces tenga que levantarme...LOS DERROTARE A LOS 3!.YO PROTEGERE A MI FAMILIA!- "Natsu"

-Proteger?... tu especie solo sabe consumir sin medida, hasta que ya no queda mas... iguales a chacales , hambrientos de poder, capaces usar cualquier medio para satisfacer su hambre y cuando ya no les sirve DESECHARLO COMO BASURA! O INCLUSIVE TRATAR DE DESTRUIRLO SI CREEN QUE SERA UNA AMENAZA PARA SU ASQUEROSA FORMA DE VIDA!- responde a las palabras del Dragon slayer.

-SOLO DICES ESTUPIDECES! DEVUÉLVEME A LUCY!- "Natsu"

-Quieres saber porque nos la llevamos?... es para protegerla de ti... porque... natsu dragneel... tu... la mataras-

Natsu no podía dar lugar a lo que estaba escuchando, "eso es imposible", pensó , como el podría hacer algo siquiera para herir a una de sus mas preciadas amigas. Antes de poder decir una palabra el tipo de cabello gris continuo.

-la mujer que llamas "lucy" con tanto afecto, alberga dentro a uno de los demonios mas fuertes creados por zeref, el único demonio que se revelo contra su creador, que peleo contra el a favor de la humanidad y que después fue traicionada por la misma, encerrada en un cuerpo mortal que fue rechazado por todos los que una vez protegió, pasando su esencia de generación en generación. Nosotros somos creaciones de ese demonio, que hemos dormido por mas de 400 años, y nacimos con un único deber, proteger a E.N.D... Yo SOY ROGA Y YO SOY EL QUE PROTEGERÁ A E.N.D DE USTEDES!- "Roga"

Natsu queda sin palabras, no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando, " que lucy es E.N.D"? como podría ser un demonio?, la chica que conoció en aquel pueblo, que hizo equipo con el, que se convirtió en su mejor amiga, por quien ha arriesgado su vida y quien también hace lo mismo por el.. como podría ser un demonio?.

-MIENTES! ESO NO ES POSIBLE. Yo...- "Natsu"

No pudo siquiera terminar la frase, cuando se dio cuenta Roga lo tenia por el cuello.

-Ahhggg...no... me... importa lo que tu digas lucy sigue siendo... mi mas preciada amiga.. ahhggg... y no dejare... que te la lleves... de mi lado!- "Natsu"

Roga rodea al Dragon slayer de su aura azul...

-jajaja... nunca podrás... quemarme yo soy un Dragon slayer de fuego- "Natsu"

-No es fuego... son almas... esa es mi magia... absorción de almas... por eso jamás me podrás ganar. Yo te estoy atacando con la fuerza de las almas que he reunido durante estos 400 años- "Roga"

Natsu es encerrado en una esfera echa con esas almas para luego consumirse en una violenta explosión. El dragon slayer ha sido derrotado... y no puede hacer mas que mirar como uno de los secuestradores se aleja con lucy en sus brazos...

-NO! no importa que muera en el intentó, no dejare que se la lleven, usare hasta la ultima gota de mi magia- "Natsu"

No muy apartados de ahí Erza recobra lo conciencia, solo para observar la escena que se desarrolla. ella ya no puede hacer nada mas que decirle a natsu la aterradora verdad de la situación...

-NATSU DETENTE! no puedes ganar...cada uno de ellos tiene la misma fuerza e incluso mas, que la de Gildartz o que la del maestro. Detente Natsu!- exclama Erza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-NO ME IMPORTA! Yo luchare hasta el final, no dejare que la aparten de mi lado.. usare todo lo que tengo, me quemare a mi mismo si es necesario; las llamas de Igneel, los rayos de Laxus, la llama dorada de jellal e incluso las llamas negras de zancrow todo lo quemare en un SOLO ATAQUE!- dice natsu, de quien también empiezan a correr la lagrimas de los ojos. - Aun que se a solo por un instante debo superarte a ti... Erza,! a Laxus,! Gildartz !e incluso al mismo maestro!... AUNQUE SEA SOLO POR UN INSTANTE- "Natsu"

-Detente NATSUUUUUU!- "Erza" *llorando*

-AHHHHHHH! ( si dejo que se la lleven hoy, siento que jamás podre verla de nuevo)- "Natsu"

Los tres enemigos de natsu se hallaban justo en frente de el, no se movían, como sabiendo que por mas que se esforzara el chico, jamás iba a poder derrotarlos. Así Roga respondió a la valerosa acción de natsu.. y cargo también su energía mágica para contraatacar...

-Reconozco que no eres como los demás... pero aun así mi deber es eliminarte... esta escrito que tu atentaras contra la vida de E.N.D- "Roga".

Natsu incendia todo a su paso y despliega su mas fuerte ataque.

-AHHHHHHH! GUREN BAKURENJIN!- "Natsu"

Roga responde.

-Colmillo del alma de lobo- "Roga"

La llamarada fue impresionante, poderosa, violenta y demoledora... todo el polvo se disipa, en la arena solo hay 3 cuerpos, no hay rastro de los secuestradores. Natsu, antes de perder el conocimiento completamente, alcanza a escuchar una débil voz que lo llama; el extiende su mano queriendo alcanzarla y luego se desvanece.

Ya fuera del bosque se ven las tres figuras que han derrotado a los mago de fairy tail..

-Ahora cazaremos a los demás magos?- "Nova".

-No! es una perdida de tiempo, nos equivocamos Fairy Tail no es rival para nosotros-"Roga"

-Cierto... y ahora a donde nos debemos dirigir- "Seal".

-Un año!... dentro de un año E.N.D recuperara su fuerza.. y entonces será el fin de zeref y de la raza humana- "Roga".

Gracias por tu tiempo, cualquier comentario que dejes me sirve para mejorar. esta el la primera parte de 2. ^^

att: shinigami cross


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas**: Primeramente una disculpa, en el cap anterior afirme que únicamente serian 2 capítulos, sin embargo escribir esto me esta tomando mas tiempo del que planee, así que decidí dividir el final. Espero les agrade y tratare de subir el siguiente durante esta semana, gracias por su tiempo. Les dejo un dato curioso, y supongo que de poca importancia ^^, el material que usa gajeel realmente existe.

**1.-DESPIERTAME**

Ya han pasado casi 3 meses desde el secuestro de lucy, todos los magos de fairy tail habían sido afectados por la noticia, el ambiente que se vivía ahora en el gremio era de impotencia ya que todos los miembros suspendieron los trabajos para unir fuerzas y dar con el paradero de su compañera, sin embargo no habían tenido éxito alguno.

Por supuesto que los mas afectados eran gray, erza y natsu; ellos sentían una frustración enorme pues no pudieron defender ni impedir el secuestró de lucy. El mas afectado fue natsu, el no concebía la idea de haber perdido la pelea y mucho mas importante que eso, haber perdido a su mas querida amiga.

Así natsu, de entre todos los demás miembros, no había parado ni un solo día en la búsqueda de lucy; iba y venia sin descanso, solo hacia unos trabajos para poder comer y continuaba su infructuosa búsqueda. EL dragon slayer estaba cansado, frustrado, enojado y con el alma totalmente rota.

Una mañana gajeel y levy hablaban del terrible acontecimiento. levy con una cara de tristeza aun no daba crédito a lo que paso.

-No es posible que aun no tengamos ni un solo indicio de lu-chan-

-Un tipo vestido con pantalones militares verdes, chaqueta del mismo color y guantes negros que dejan desprotegidos los dedos y los nudillos, ojos negros y cabello gris. El otro, cabello negro, ojos azules, viste una chaqueta gris, playera blanca con el kanji de agua, pantalones blancos, y el tercero, de cabello café oscuro, ojos avellana, lleva el torso descubierto, un collar plateado con una placa rectangular, tiene el tatuaje de un dragón en la espalda, guantes parecidos al primero y pantalones negros; esa es la descripción que hemos dado en todos los pueblos. Son bastante llamativos, me sorprende que nadie los haya visto hasta ahora- le explica gajeel a levy.

En eso estaban, cuando se ve entrar a natsu por la puerta principal, hacia ya una semana que se había ido, su caminar era lento, de mirada cansada y casi apunto de desmayarse, se sienta y pide algo para comer, ya no es el chico animado que todos conocían. La triste escena es interrumpida por otra figura, cuya entrada es una viva copia que la de hace unos momentos, con una diferencia, es laxus!, quien se desvanece en el suelo. Su cuerpo esta lleno de heridas y su aliento es debil.

-LAXUS!- grita levy.

Todos voltean para ver lo que pasa y no pueden sino sorprenderse ante aquella imagen, uno de los magos mas fuertes del gremio tirado en el suelo, aferrándose a la vida. Van en su ayuda, tratan de levantarlo pero el mago es muy orgulloso, los aparta y prefiere recargarse en uno de los pilares del edificio. Laxus quien apenas puede sostener una respiración normal, y no digamos estar en pie, alcanza a decir unas palabras.

-Los... encontré!-

Todos que dan sorprendidos por sus palabras, por fin! después de tanto tiempo, alguien les daba una esperanza de encontrar a su amiga!. No hay nadie en el gremio que no se haya quedado atónito por esas palabras y mas natsu, quien esta parado detrás de la multitud. De pronto natsu pierde la compostura y se abalanza sobre el dragón slayer de rayos, en un frenesí de emociones natsu sacude violentamente a laxus pidiendo repuestas. los chicos quedan paralizados al ver lo que sucede, sin embargo rápidamente caen en cuenta y tratan de calmar al mago de fuego; levy es la primera que se acerca para separarlos, pero es apartada fuertemente por el chico, gajeel interviene y trata de separarlos por la fuerza. Los dos dragones empiezan una fuerte discusión.

En ese momento erza y gray entran al gremio, solo para encontrar a levy tirada en el suelo llorando y a gajeel jalando a natsu, quien a su vez se aferra de la ropa de laxus. La chica peli azul ve a erza, le explica lo sucedido y le pide, en medio de lagrimas, sepáralos; pero es gray quien interviene. Furioso arremete contra natsu y de un golpe tira al dragon slayer de fuego al piso.

-NATSU!. QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!-

El mago recupera un poco la compostura, solo para escuchar los reclamos de erza.

-QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! ACASO NO VES EL ESTADO DE LAXUS?!... se lo que estas sintiendo, pero no puedes dejar que esto te destruya, mírate! ya nadie en este gremio te reconoce-

Natsu mira a su alrededor y solo puede ver los rostros de sus compañeros sumergidos en tristeza por ver aquella lastimosa escena. El chico baja la cabeza avergonzado y erza continua.

-Natsu... no hay alguien en este lugar que no comparta el sentimiento de tristeza que te invade ahora!, lucy también es nuestra compañera!, nuestra amiga!, nosotros también estamos tristes!. NO CREAS QUE ERES EL UNICO, QUE SE SIENTE RESPONSABLE!-

Desde un pilar del edificio se escucha la voz de un convaleciente laxus.

-YA, CÁLLENSE DE UNA VEZ!, No me traten como a un moribundo!, solo necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento.-

Las miradas se fijan en el mago de rayos, levy, ya un poco mas tranquila, le pregunta el por que de sus heridas y que le diera mas detalles de lo que hace un momento dijo. así el dragón de rayos explico lo que paso.

-Escuchen atentamente!, que esto es difícil de decir para alguien como yo. Encontré a los tipos que secuestraron a lucy en un pueblo llamado Neva, a unos 6 días de aquí; erza me había contado los detalles de su encuentro, así que decidí seguirlos en vez de luchar con ellos. Solo pude escuchar 2 cosas, algo sobre una torre llamada " la torre de los demonios" y que en 9 meses estarían listos para atacar. después de eso me descubrieron y los enfrente...el resto lo pueden adivinar con verme-

natsu al escuchar esto se dirige rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero es detenido por la voz de laxus. quien le dice que no hay posibilidad de que los halle en el mismo lugar y que aunque los encontrara, jamás podría ganar. Las palabras de laxus son duras de escuchar para el dragon slayer, El sabe que si pudieron derrotar a laxus con tanta facilidad era una tarea casi imposible de cumplir para el. Pero el orgullo puede mas que la razón.

-No importa, iré y traeré a lucy de vuelta!-

-Natsu... mírate! como piensas ganar así!, tu ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que solías ser. Digamos que los encuentras en ese lugar, que lo dudo, en el estado que estas, nunca les ganarías. Tu, ya no sirves para luchar!- "laxus"

Natsu sale corriendo del gremio; El comprende que las palabras de su superior son ciertas, el ya no es apto para la batalla, sin mas se aleja de aquel sitio. Todos ven alejarse la figura del mago, gray le pide a erza que lo siga, pues quizás, seria la única capaz de hacerlo reaccionar y traer al antiguo natsu de vuelta.

Ya a las afueras de la ciudad se ve al mago sentado y recargando la espalda contra un árbol, poco a poco gira su mirada hacia el camino que va a la ciudad y ve la figura de erza acercándose, El voltea su mirada, siente vergüenza y no se atreve a mirarla a los ojos. Erza mira la actitud del chico y se alivia de que, aunque sea un poco, el natsu que ella reconoce aun esta ahí.

-Comprendo lo que sientes, sabes? no eres el único que perdió algo, como te dije antes, lucy también es nuestra camarada. Nosotros compartimos tu dolor, tu impotencia y tu culpa, ya que tampoco pudimos hacer nada para ayudarla. Has estado cargando en tus hombros una culpa que no solo te pertenece a ti. Compártela natsu, se te ha olvidado que somos una familia?- habla erza tratando de consolar al mago.

-No pude defenderla, no pude evitar que se la lleven, es mi culpa y ahora que puedo hacer?- responde natsu con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Levántate! y pelea nuevamente junto a nosotros, esto no lo puedes hacer solo, esto no tienes que hacerlo solo, saca esa culpa de tu corazón, y recuperemos a nuestra amiga juntos. vuelve a nosotros.- le responde erza dulcemente.

El dragon slayer rompe en llanto, grita fuertemente y golpea el piso una y otra vez tratando de desahogar su alma, las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos como ríos que se llevan la pena, el dolor, la impotencia y la desesperación. Erza lo observa en silencio y llora al ver de nuevo a su amigo frente a ella después de tanto tiempo.

En el gremio atienden a laxus de sus heridas, cuando ven llegar a erza y natsu, este agacha la cabeza y pide disculpas por su actitud estos últimos días y luego alza la mirada, todos logran notarlo, el dragon slayer, natsu dragneel ha regresado.

Ya mas tranquilos, es el maestro quien les cuenta a detalle la experiencia de su nieto, ahí se decide la estrategia que deben seguir.

-En nuestras condiciones actuales no podemos ganar, debemos esperar a que nuestros enemigos nos busquen, estos 9 meses son un regalo, nos esforzaremos al máximo para incrementar nuestras fuerzas. Natsu, Erza, gray, gajeel, wendy, mirajane, laxus, juvia y elfman sus tareas serán canceladas totalmente su única obligación será entrenar, todos los demás los apoyaremos en lo que necesiten. Ustedes son nuestra esperanza.- habla con voz de mando el maestro makarov.

Y así continuo.

-alcemos nuestras manos y que nuestros sentimientos lleguen a nuestra amiga. no importa donde te encuentres, nosotros siempre veremos por ti!.-

Con los lazos mas fuertes que nunca los magos parten a su entrenamiento. Algunos en pareja otros solos, pero eso no importa en 9 meses el gremio mas fuerte de fiore contracara y hará ver la suerte de aquellos que han osado lastimar a su familia.

**2.-VIVIRE POR TI**

9 meses pasaron en un suspiro, en el gremio todos están a la espera del retorno del grupo de magos. Las puertas se abren de par en par, las figuras que se asoman son mas que conocidas, los cambios en apariencia no son muchos, no así la fuerza que se percibe de cada uno de ellos, su presencia es tremenda. Los magos se reúnen en espera de lo que pueda pasar; hasta ahora todo esta tranquilo.

Oscurece en fiore; nada a pasado durante el día pero eso no afecta la concentración de los magos.

La tierra se estremece, una presencia maligna cubre la ciudad entera, parece broma que lo que valla a suceder tenga que ser en esa misma ciudad, el enemigo, como el maestro había dicho, los ha venido a buscar. En un acto que parece un reto, la torre que laxus había descrito aparece justo en medio de la ciudad. Los magos quedan aun mas sorprendidos al ver como cientos, tal vez miles, de espectros salen de la misma, cubriendo la ciudad entera.

Makarov pone en orden al grupo de magos que no da crédito a lo que sucede, el grupo de elite se mantiene firme, ellos ya están mas que listos, lo único que los invade es la impaciencia por empezar el ataque. El maestro, una ves tranquilizado a los demás, da las ordenes.

-Hay que contener a estos espectros!, cambio de planes; Jet, necesitaremos la ayuda de los demás gremios, laxus! mira! wendy!, elfman! ustedes se quedan a proteger la ciudad, eliminen tantos como puedan, los demás formen grupos con ellos y sigan sus instrucciones!-

Pronto todo el gremio esta en marcha y listo para el contraataque. Incluso los exed toman su parte, aun que sea de transporte para los magos.

-Gajeel... recuerdas todo lo que te dije cierto?- "levy"

-Tranquila, todo esta en mi cabeza, no soy tan torpe como piensas- "gajeel"

-Y tampoco la promesa que me hiciste- "levy"

Con su sonrisa habitual el dragon de hierro se despide. Gray hace lo mismo con juvia; el ha decidido que ella no debe ir. después de discutir un momento el chico se aleja y deja a juvia atrás.

-Natsu, cuando traigas a lucy, debemos ayudarla a limpiar su habitación, pase por ahí ayer y esta muy sucia- "happy"

-Tienes razón, pero no pongas esa cara tan triste, acaso no confías en mi?- "natsu"

Happy asiente con la cabeza tratando de ocultar su preocupación. Las ultimas palabras son de erza para gajeel.

-Tampoco olvides lo que te enseñe- "erza"

-ge-he.. tu fuerza y el cerebro de levy están combinados ahora en mi... no hay forma en la que me pueda ganar- "gajeel"

Los magos parten llevados por los exed, gray con carla, gajeel con lyly, natsu y happy como siempre juntos, la única que va sola es erza, gracias a su armadura de alas negras. La batalla en tierra es intensa y sin cuartel, explosiones de magia se escuchan y se ven alrededor. Cada tanto que se acercan la torre se ve mas y mas inmensa de lo que se veía antes, les cuesta trabajo llegar a poco mas de la mitad de ella, no solo por las dimensiones escandalosas de aquella estructura, sino también por los espectros que salían, en funestas hordas de la torre.

Pasar mas allá seria imposible desde afuera, así que erza propone penetrar la torre y subir por dentro, ya que su objetivo se encontraba en lo mas alto de esa monstruosidad. Dicho esto la chica sujeta a gajeel y antes de ser lanzado, este cierra los ojos y le indica a erza el punto donde debe ser lanzado. Gracias a sus duras escamas de hierro, penetrar la torre fue una tarea fácil. El siguiente es gray, pero erza necesitara mas fuerza para que el chico haga lo mismo, así que cambia rápidamente a su armadura de gigante; gray observa lo que parece ser una cornisa y le indica a erza el punto donde debe penetrar, sin perder el tiempo es lanzado contra la estructura; es el turno de natsu, pero no hay tiempo, sin previo aviso la horda aumenta sus números y hace imposible que la chica alcance al dragon.

Erza cae por la presión de los espectros y natsu queda solo con happy, No hay mas opción que seguir adelante; a punta de rugidos trata de abrirse paso a través del sin fin de criaturas.

-ERZA! natsu debemos volver- grita happy

-Tranquilo, ella esta bien, es erza de la que hablas- contesta natsu con serenidad y preocupación a la vez.

La pelirroja cae rápidamente hacia el vacío, pero cambia rápidamente a su armadura de leopardo y usando el mismo impulso de las criaturas que la arrastran, se precipita hacia la estructura; una vez mas re equipa, ahora usa la armadura del purgatorio. Atraviesa la torre, pero el panorama dentro no es diferente, no hay tiempo de respirar, tan rápido como entro, empieza la batalla. Una y otra vez se ve la luz de la magia de erza, las espadas de la chica son como extensiones de su cuerpo, los demonios caen uno tras otro ante el poder de erza, al fin el ultimo es eliminado, la maga se da un respiro y alza la mirada, pero lo que ve sumiría en la desesperación a cualquier otro, de las paredes, el techo, el piso y de cada sombra en aquella inmensa habitación, salen cientos de espectros, creados por los residuos de la magia de E.N.D. Y todos tienen un solo propósito, destruir a erza.

El rostro de la maga esta tranquilo, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-Vaya!, creo que tengo un dejavu-

En un segundo la horda de demonios se arroja hacia la maga y viceversa. Erza cambia de armadura tan rápido que es difícil decir cual esta usando, las criaturas son destruidas una tras otra, su espada no encuentra resistencia alguna y su fuerza hace vibrar los cimientos de la torre. Los golpes de la chica son veloces, certeros y omnipotentes, como la luz cuando atraviesa la oscuridad. Ahí, se encuentra Erza scarlet, ganándose una vez mas su titulo "TITANIA"!.

Un poco mas arriba se encuentra gajeel, el también ha encontrado a su rival. Una sonrisa retadora se dibuja en el rostro del mago de metal.

-Por fin!, creí que jamás saldrías. Este lugar es inmenso y necesitaba que alguien me dijera como subir-

Desde un largo pasillo una figura que viene acercándose, nova el dragon slayer de tierra.

-Es sumamente fácil, al final de cada piso hay una escalera, detrás de mi esta el pasillo que te lleva a ella, el problema esta en que para llegar a el debes pasarme primero-

Gajeel hace una ultima pregunta y la respuesta solo hará que la emoción por empezar la batalla sea demasiada.

-Antes de empezar respondeme algo, El dragon que te crió; sabes donde se encuentra?-

-Jajajajaja... ya veo, tu crees que soy humano, lo siento pero no es así. Yo soy un dragón real!. pelee junto a E.N.D hace 400 años, pero por desgracia morí a manos de agnologia, sin embargo, "ella" me salvo y deposito mi alma en este cuerpo creado por magia. Es por eso que la sigo y busco venganza contra aquellos que la despreciaron.- contesta nova.

Gajeel no puede sino emocionarse mas por la respuesta

-Entonces... si te derroto... Seré un dragon slayer completo, ya no habrá duda en cual de nosotros 3 es el mas fuerte!-

-Ven entonces mocoso, veamos que es lo que tienes- le dice nova con una mueca burlona.

Gajeel se lanza contra el dragon; todos sus ataques son bloqueados, la piel de este es demasiado dura como para penetrarla con sus espadas de hierro. Una y otra vez gajeel ataca con todo lo que tiene, pero su oponente es fuerte y embiste al mismo tiempo que el otro ataca.

De pronto, algo pasa que deja impresionado al dragon de tierra, lo que erza no pudo hacer, la piel de este es lacerada por la espada de gajeel, su impresión es tal que casi no alcanza a esquivar la lanza que va en busca de su cabeza, entonces, a esa distancia tan corta, lo nota, la espada de gajeel esta vibrando. Los cortes ahora son profundos ya no puede bloquear las estocadas y es necesaria que las esquive sino quiere salir gravemente herido.

Pronto decide que lo mejor es apartarse, tomar distancia y mirar mejor a su objetivo, al mago de hierro ahora representa un verdadera amenaza; sin embargo el dragon aun tiene un haz bajo la manga.

-Bien echo mocoso!, al hacer vibrar tu cuerpo de metal provocas un desgaste en lo que tocas y te es mas fácil cortarlo. Me seria divertido jugar un poco mas contigo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, así que es hora de terminar con esto... Dragon force!-

El cuerpo del dragon se cubre de escamas y su poder aumenta rápidamente, gajeel siente el poder de su enemigo.

-No me impresionas, yo también puedo usar el dragon force, es mas yo ya supere ese poder.. Dragon force, modo sombra de hierro!.-

-Vaya! nunca imagine que ya pudieras hacer eso. La chica no te dijo o es que no se dio cuenta!.- " nova"

-A que te refieres?!- "gajeel"

-A la forma en que rompí su armadura, supongo que fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta. Yo igual se usar esas vibraciones, pero en mi son mas fuertes. Así es como rompí la armadura de diamante... Modo.. Dragón de diamante!- "nova"

El cuerpo de nova se cubre con cristales de diamantes, el aura que ahora se percibe es abrumadora, el dragon de hierro siente que su enemigo ahora tiene la ventaja y siente una cosa mas, la estocada del dragon de diamante en su pecho, tan rápido, que no pudo ver cuando se acerco.

-STINGER!- grita nova tras su ataque.

La mano en forma de aguijón atraviesa el metal oscuro de gajeel, y lo proyecta hacia un pilar cercano, este se levanta rápidamente y usa sus sombras para acercarse, su enemigo no lo puede seguir, pero eso no sirve de nada; quizá no sufra muchos daños pero si no ataca a nova, jamás ganara esta pelea. Las estocadas del dragon slayer empiezan, pero las vibraciones no surten afecto ahora, el diamante es un material demasiado fuerte y es el metal de gajeel el que termina desgastándose.

Cada ataque del mago de hierro es repelido sin esfuerzo, inclusive, nova deja de defenderse y recibe los ataques de lleno, únicamente para demostrar su superioridad. En uno de los tantos ataques de su oponente, el dragon de diamante, logra tomar una de las espadas de gajeel y lo arrastra por toda la habitación con ella, azotándole por las paredes y el suelo repetidamente, hasta que lo suelta, proyectándolo contra una pared aledaña.

-Que pasa?!, donde esta ese poder de dragon slayer del que tanto presumías?!. donde esta esa fuerza! que antes tenían los de tu clase. Antes, los cielos y la tierra temblaban cuando nos enfrentábamos, surcando majestuosamente el firmamento, hasta que uno de los 2 alcanzaba la gloriosa muerte. Todo lo que se les dio, lo han desperdiciado, humanos débiles y tontos.- "nova"

Gajeel, jadeando, se levanta como puede y le responde a nova.

-Si somos débiles... pero no todos somos tontos!, hay una chica en mi gremio, muy lista, tanto, que le pudo enseñar algo a este cabeza de metal... Alquimia!. Magia antigua que tu debes conocer.-

-Por supuesto, esa magia la usan los dragones; se las enseñamos, pero ustedes no tardaron en alterarla y usarla para trucos estúpidos-"nova"

De repente, nova se percata de la sombra de gajeel, cuya figura se asemeja a la de una telaraña, esta por toda la habitación y una de las puntas se encuentra sobre uno de sus pies. Pero ya es tarde para hacer algo al respecto, la sombra vuelve al dragon de hierro.

-Esto es alquimia antigua; magia que atrae elementos del medio y los fusiona directamente a tu cuerpo. cuya base es el intercambio equivalente, tu metal por mi diamante, en este caso. Hace mucho que no veía a un humano usar este tipo de magia, y no digamos a un mocoso como tu, pero copiarme no te servirá de nada, yo uso esta magia hace mucho y se como repeler mi propio elemento.-

Nova empuña una vez mas la aguja de diamante y se lanza contra el dragon de hierro, gajeel atrae lo mas rápido que puede los elementos recolectados; justo en el ultimo instante termina, pero el enemigo ya ha alcanzado su objetivo, un estruendoso ruido invade toda la ciudad, resultado del choque de 2 materiales sumamente resistentes.

La aguja se encuentra en el pecho de gajeel; nova alza la mirada para ver por ultima vez los ojos de su oponente, pero lo que ve lo deja atónito, la punta de la aguja, que esta echa del material mas resistente del planeta, se rompe!. Luego, alza un poco mas la mirada y encuentra la figura de gajeel, pero con una piel un poco mas oscura y con el brillo de una gema preciosa.

-Que, diablos es esto!- exclama nova con una cara de completa incredulidad.

-Gee hee... te entiendo, ni siquiera yo lo creo. Cuando regrése al gremio, definitivamente, levy formara parte de mi equipo... Te presento el material, que creo la maga mas lista de fiore...**Lonsdaleita**! 58% mas duro que el diamante.

Gajeel deja sin palabras al dragon de diamante y este a su vez, siente la euforia de las antiguas batallas entre dragones y cazadores. Las ultimas batallas están por comenzar y pronto, los magos tendrán que tomar decisiones que les dejaran un hueco en el alma.

Gracias por su tiempo y paciencia.


End file.
